This Academic Award is designed to develop, implement and critically evaluate a multidisciplinary curriculum in environmental/occupational medicine at the University of Rochester Medical School. Although no formal curriculum in environmental/occupational medicine currently exists, the key elements are all available: faculty with major research programs in environmental toxicology (Environmental Health Science Center); a new program in health care delivery and epidemiology (Preventive Medicine); and a variety of clinical activities in occupational Medicine. The educational philosophy and commitment to change make this a propitious time to introduce such a program: it would emphasize a multidisciplinary approach during the pre-clinical years and a clinical framework for activities during Years 3 and 4. During the first two years of medical school, the occupational medicine program under the Candidate's direction will participate in the teaching and coordination of environmental/occupational medicine in the Introduction to Human Health and Illness course. Teaching will emphasize participation of faculty from basic sciences (toxicology), clinical sciences (occupational medicine), and health care delivery. During the General Clerkship, special sessions on taking an occupational history, and principles of occupational medicine will be introduced. The fourth-year elective in Occupational Medicine will be resurrected and strengthened by the development of interdepartmental conferences, on-site experience at Kodak, and supplementary audiovisual aids. Training and education will be extended to residents in Family Medicine and Internal Medicine in the Occupational Medicine clinics. Topics in environmental/occupational medicine will be presented via Medical Grand Rounds as an effective mechanism for introducing large numbers of students, housestaff, practicing physicians, and faculty to these disciplines. In environmental health sciences, this Medical Center has traditionally emphasized research training but has recently made a major commitment to a clinical program in occupational medicine. The program described here will be complementary and introduce essential training of medical students in environmental/occupational medicine within the structure of a new curriculum.